Akechi Shadowstorm
Being a Death Knight, Akechi was once filled with hatred and anger much like his kin when he worked with the Scourge. Through the combination of Lilith's fel corruption upon him and the death of the Lich King, Akechi has been able to seperate his angry emotions which allowed the return of his normal Sin'dorei self. No where near a full or even half restoration, this allows him to command the Imperium with logic rather than hatred or being easily corrupted by emotions. Usually adorned in heavy vicious looking plate armor, Akechi has never been one to be concered about his appearance. Without armor his long black hair sits perfectly upon his flesh and his icy touch is apparent. No facial scars to identify him by but the recent war has took it's toll on his body with a wound to his left hand and a puncture to his right rib. Background Akechi cannot remember much of his former life. All he knows is that he volunteered to become a Death Knight, hence the high station he was rewarded with. His servitude to the Lich King was uncanny until the time where a tactical blunder by the Scourge allowed him to be left behind and recovered by the Ebon Knights. The Ebon Knights naturally mistook him for one of their fallen comrades and helped him best they could. Behind enemy lines, Akechi intergrated himself to whatever Horde factions he could in order to bide his time and make a deathly blow against the Horde. Yet through meeting Commander Paradiso and joining the Sin Dorei Commission this did not happen. Paradiso took Akechi as her new Champion and sent him off to Northrend to fight against his fellow Scourge. Before long any willpower to fight the Horde was extingushed, he saw the Scourge for what they were and continued his duties to Paradiso. Over the course of a year, Paradiso was killed and the remenants of the Sin Dorei Commission were formed in the Blood Brokers. These Brokers were a mercenary army that were granted access to Hammerfall in the condition that they protect the Northern-Eastern Kingdoms Horde Territories from attacks by the Alliance. Blood Broker Akechi Shadowstorm was in charge of said group. Due to a cunning deception by Jubel Early, Akechi Shadowstorm was betrayed and murdered. The Blood Brokers became the independant nation known as the Crimson Imperium. Its 'citizens' were forcibly marched to Deadwind Pass where Emperor Early had established his vile stronghold. It did not take long for the people to rebel and find a way to bring Akechi back from the Nether. The rebels ambushed the fortress of Karazhan and defeated the evil Emperor Early. So the Crimson Imperium fell into the hands of Akechi, to his suprise the Imperium had retained the colours and almost the same sigil as the Brokers. Shadowstorm decided to use the 'Crimson Imperium' as a beacon of salvation and hope to those that follow him, washing off the oppressive ways and finding a new home in the shining fortified community of Tyr's Hand.